harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderbook: Book of Spells
}} Wonderbook: Book of Spells, or simply Book of Spells, is a video game/augmented reality book created by Sony and J. K. Rowling,Rowling is credited for "Words and Creative Thoughts" released on 13 November, 2012 as part of the Pottermore partnership. Using the Playstation Eye Camera and the Wonderbook technology, Book of Spells provides an augmented reality experience, making it seem as if the events of the book are taking place around you. It is set up as a textbook, providing information on spells such as the Fire-Making Spell, Disarming Charm, Levitation Charm and Unlocking Charm as well as allowing readers to practise said spells. It also provides new content from J.K. Rowling, such as backstory on the book's various spells and new info on creatures. At the end of each chapter, a poem occurs describing a failed Hogwarts students' attempt at the spell in order to teach a lesson in a similar way to Aesop's fables.http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,2817,2405298,00.asp Players have the opportunity to link the game to a account.[http://insider.pottermore.com/2012/06/sony-announce-wonderbook-launch-for.html Pottermore Announcement] From the in-universe perspective it is a book released by Miranda Goshawk and is 200 years old. It is kept in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library.J. K. Rowling Official Website - Text Only Announcement List of covered spells Chapter One *Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) *Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti) *Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos) *Unlocking Charm (Alohomora) Chapter Two *Fire-Making Spell (Incendio) *Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis) *Revealing Charm (Aparecium) *Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) *Shrinking Charm (Reducio) Chapter Three *Gouging Spell (Defodio) *Mending Charm (Reparo) *Scouring Charm (Scourgify) *Shield Charm (Protego) Chapter Four *Summoning Charm (Accio) *Severing Charm (Diffindo) *Impediment Jinx (Impedimenta) *Hardening Charm (Duro) Chapter Five *Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) *Reductor Curse (Reducto) *Stunning Spell (Stupefy) *Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) Media Trailers File:Book of Spells Announcement Trailer - E3 2012|Announcement Trailer File:Sony Wonderbook - Teaser Trailer - E3 2012|Teaser Trailer File:The first story Wonderbook™ Book of Spells|The first story File:Book of Spells Fire Game Demo - E3 2012|Fire Game Demo Images External links *[http://uk.playstation.com/ps3/games/detail/item502635/Wonderbook%E2%84%A2-Book-of-Spells/ Wonderbook: Book of Spells on the Official Playstation website] *[http://us.playstation.com/games-and-media/games/wonderbook-book-of-spells-ps3.html Wonderbook: Book of Spells on the U.S. Playstation website] *''E3 2012: Wonderbook: Book of Spells Features Writing from J.K. Rowling'' Behind the scenes *Players may freely choose their House by selecting either Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw or Salazar Slytherin and may also choose from three types of wands. If, however, the player chooses to link the game to a Pottermore account, both will automatically be customised to match those of the player's Pottermore account. *Pottermore released a series of minigames online called The four 'Book of Spells' challanges wherein players take a short quiz on the Wizarding World. Afterwards, they can learn Aguamenti, Incendio, and Aparecium by first tracing a spell symbol, and then casting the newly equipped spell to complete a short task. After completing each activity, the player is able to download a certificate of their achievement. The games can be found here. *In addition to the specific spells covered by each chapter, the player is sometimes given the opportunity to briefly make use of other spells, such as the Oppugno Jinx. The player, however, does not actually learn the gestures for these spells and thus is not tested over this material. Notes and references fr:Wonderbook : Le Livre des Sorts pl:Wonderbook: Księga Czarów es:Wonderbook: El Libro de los Hechizos ru:Wonderbook: Книга заклинаний zh:魔法书：咒语之书 Category:PlayStation 3 video games (real-world) Category:Wonderbook